


Fentonworks

by beeapotato



Series: Phanniemay 2016 Fics [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeapotato/pseuds/beeapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really wants to come up with a better logo for Fentonworks for Maddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fentonworks

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little doodle that goes with this that you can look at here on my tumblr: http://bee-a-potato.tumblr.com/post/143727616486/phanniemay-2016-day-2-fentonworks-it-was-past

It was past midnight, Jack knew that for sure. He also knew it had been hours since he had crawled out of their bed, heading down to the lab with some fudge to keep him awake. Crumbled up, ripped up papers littered the makeshift table he had in front of him. Jack and Maddie had finally made enough off of various patents to the military to start working on their real passion – ghosts. Ghost hunting, science, detection, biology, anatomy, anything and everything ghost related. Jack sighed, he knew Maddie, currently asleep, pregnant, had said she didn’t care if they kept the same logo they used for their military grade defense systems, but Jack knew better. They both wanted a fresh start, to start their ghost business with a new logo, one that didn’t contain the taint that came with their previous work. Jack huffed. Most of his designs were simplistic at best, there was a reason he went into a scientific field and not something more creatively inclined. Simplistic versions of his and Maddie’s faces to little ghosties to a ghost portal, or at least what he imagined a fully functioning one would look like, scrawled across page after page. He scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes, a frustrated hand through his hair. What could he possibly use as a design that didn’t scream amateur or crackpot? Looking over the discarded designs again he realized he couldn’t focus and made his way back upstairs, tossing out the empty fudge container, making a resolution to do some research on marketing before trying again.

The next night, armed with marketing books that he got from the local library earlier that day, he was once again down in the lab. Jack was determined to make some progress, if only so that he could start sleeping some more. Grabbing the first book on his stack he opened to the table of contents, hoping there was something in there about design.

After looking through a few chapters that had promising designs, he resigned himself to another fruitless night.

By the time midnight hit Jack had only written down a few bullet points that might be useful.

o Keep it simple/clean

o Easily recognizable

o Unique

o Color pallet?

o Clear connection to business

Jack shook his head, how was he going to come up with a Fenton business design that fit all that? How was he, Jack Fenton, supposed to create a good design? He cast his eyes over last night’s doodles – ghosts – too generic, their faces – too complicated, ghost portal – too specific.

He paused, eyes widening, that was it! No one else seemed to have a serious interest in ghost hunting, much less wanting to build a serious business from it; that meant that there would be next to zero competition. What better design than one that incorporated both ghosts and them? Distinct, a clear message, perfect. The colors of course would include ectoplasmic green. He found an unused piece of paper and started carefully drawing, green markers at the ready.

Maddie loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> All my submissions for Phanniemay can be found at: http://bee-a-potato.tumblr.com/tagged/phanniemay16/


End file.
